


Show Me Yours, I'll Show You Mine

by Tatau



Series: The Silence of the Wolves [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Collars, Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau/pseuds/Tatau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O was put away behind bars, but that doesn’t really stop him from getting to Ray. They investigate a new case of drug victims and O seems to be the guy with the necessary information to take down a vital piece of the operation. But O’s help isn’t for free. Ray will have to do his part in this agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Yours, I'll Show You Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).



> This story was written as a Christmas present for Ride_Forever and I hope it’ll meet her expectations. Including the following kinks: collar, phone sex (with a slight cheat), and fucking machines (because I didn’t even know how hot that was until you prompted me). And last but not least a good dosage of voyeurism, masturbation, and toys, just for good measure. I hope this hits the mark :D Intertextual references all over the place, least of all for my own story Skydeep and Butterflyghost’s Fumbling Toward Ecstasy. Merry Christmas, my dear

Ray squared his shoulders, trying to get rid of the kink in his neck. He placed his gun into the tray and signed the paper.

 

“Ray, are you sure you should be going in there alone?”

Honestly? He didn't, not really. But—

“It's the only way he'll tell us anything. I know that and you know it.”

 

Fraser’s silence told Ray exactly how well Fraser knew that and how much they needed the information.

“Be careful,” Fraser said finally.

 

Ray nodded and the officer at the gate buzzed him through. He followed the row of cells until he reached the last one. The nervous tension in his gut was making him sick and his hands felt clammy and cold.

 

“Hello, O.”

The intelligent eyes behind the glasses did not register any surprise, but Ray’s appearance seemed to amuse him.

 

“Detective, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” The silky voice drawled.

Goose-bumps were chasing up Ray’s spine.

“You know damn well why I’m here,” he pressed out.

“Do I?” O sounded mildly curious and Ray ground his teeth together.

 

“We have Octane victims piling up; a drug that might sound familiar to you: you get people addicted to the crap and they will be happy to whore themselves out; the willing sex slave. After they’re addicted it’s not the drug they crave, it’s the fucking. And they don’t care how they get it... or with who. Does that sound weirdly familiar?” Ray bared his teeth at O in something that might have resembled a smile before it got cannibalized.

 

O appeared delighted. “And you think this is my doing? Ray, it was your unfortunate escape that landed me in here. How could I possible be creating and marketing this interesting little drug you’ve mentioned?”

Frustrated, Ray hit the wall with the flat of his hand. “I don’t know— but this is your damn game and it’s your goddamn signature!”

 

Something flashed in O’s pale gray eyes. “Let’s just assume for a second that your little theory is correct... why should I help you stop it?”

 

Ray’s pulse sped up and he felt cold sweat bead on his skin. No matter how many times he had tried to envision this moment, no matter to how many therapy sessions he went, it didn’t stop the flood of memories.

 

’How much is an hour with him worth to you?’ O had asked and Ray had taken one look at Fraser and immediately blurted out ’everything’. He had never regretted this bargain... but he had hated himself for what had happened to him afterwards ever since.

 

Almost one year had passed since then... why was this still haunting him? For a second, Ray closed his eyes. Just tell him the deal.

 

“In the case that your information helps us to catch the bastard who’s marketing this drug the State’s attorney’s office would be willing to reduce your sentence—”

“I’m already bored, Detective. I’m afraid that offer alone is not enough to interest me in your little problem.”

 

“What else, huh? What the fuck else do you want?” Ray shouted, looking at himself through a tunnel back in time.

O’s smile seemed to have traveled from years back as well. “If I’m giving you information I think it’s only fair that I receive information in return.”

 

Ray sighed. He moved along the end of the hallway and dragged a chair over to O’s cell. He had to remember that O couldn't hurt him; he couldn’t touch him... it was all in Ray’s head. O couldn’t do anything to him. It was Fraser’s voice in his head and Ray’s lips formed the words along with it, like a mantra.

 

“I can’t tell you the proceedings of the case. I am not allowed to discuss anything concerning the internal affairs of my department or the colleagues involved in the—”

“Your innocence is remarkable. Even after everything you’ve learned so far,” O chuckled and Ray felt another shiver of fear slither through him.

 

“I assure you I am not interested in your petty politics. No, my object of curiosity has not changed, my dear Ray. I am still very much interested in you.”

Ray fought down another panic attack. He sat down heavily on the chair and tried to look unimpressed. “So, what do you want to know?”

 

O laughed. “Nothing so simple. Something has been left for you in this locker.” O placed a piece of paper with a number and a small key between the bars. “I am sure you will know what to do with it when you see it... should you have doubts I am sure the Constable will be able to go into its history. The more satisfactory your account is, the more I might be able to help you with my... opinion as an expert.”

Ray tried not to notice the shaking of his fingers as he reached for the slip of paper. He left without saying goodbye.

 

Ray checked the number of the locker again and contemplated the little metal key. He half expected to find something thoroughly disgusting inside that locker and he glanced furtively around, in case someone was watching him.

No one paid him any attention, though, and when he pulled the locker open he was only greeted by a small, flat package in ordinary plain brown wrapping paper.

 

Back at home, he handed the package to Fraser for opening, almost too scared to find out what he would have to do.

Fraser shook it very gently; it rattled with a slightly metallic tinkling. With a curiously cocked brow, Fraser reached inside.

 

In Fraser’s hand was a supple black leather collar. The buckle had made the rattling noise. Ray reached out and smoothed his fingertips over the soft leather.

Slowly, Fraser’s hand settled on Ray’s neck. Very gently, he dragged his thumb down Ray’s throat. Ray swallowed hastily.

“Ray,” Fraser said in a voice that was at odds with the hypnotic rubbing of his fingers. “We don’t have to go through with this. We will solve this case without O’s assistance. I am sure of it.”

Ray nodded along in understanding. “It’s good, Frase. I trust you.”

 

Fraser’s fingers stopped their movement for a second and Ray looked up to meet clear blue eyes. The smile in them was unmistakable. Ray grinned fondly.

“Are you up for this?”

Fraser’s hand that was still holding the collar tightened its grip slightly. “Yes.”

Ray thought that sounded a lot like a promise.

 

~*~

 

It was a vain attempt, but Ray tried to look as business-like as possible as he sat down in front of O’s cell. It was kinda hard to do, though, if you knew that the guy opposite you had a very good idea what kind of kinky shit you had been up to... and O’s smile left no doubt as to his thoughts.

 

“Ray, have you been enjoying yourself—not feeling restrained or anything?”

Ray showed his teeth. “As if you don’t know damn well.”

“Ah, what’s a good story if you have to tell it to yourself?” O asked with an innocuous smile.

 

Ray sighed. “Where’s the drug lab?”

“Did you like it, to be owned?” O’s voice was like silk and Ray shivered involuntarily, reliving the moment as Fraser’s fingers had fitted the collar around his neck. He hadn’t expected it to feel like anything special— actually, he hadn’t even seen what the whole fuss was about. Until Fraser fastened the buckle and Ray felt the leather close snugly around his throat.

 

“Ah, you did.” O smiled and pressed his fingertips together. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, Detective. How did it feel?”

Helpless. Liberating. Safe. Exciting. The touch of Fraser’s fingers, gently brushing against the leather, the feeling of the collar shifting against his throat with every move he made; restricting him, forcing him, prying him open. And Fraser saw it all.

 

Ray had never felt so naked. 

“Like surrendering,” Ray croaked.

O’s smile widened. “I’m sad not to have witnessed it,” he sighed in disappointment.

Ray glared at him. “We want to know where the Octane gets processed.”

“You should talk to Dean Monroe.”

Ray’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “Dean? Detective Dean Monroe?”

The look in O’s eyes wasn’t the least bit reassuring. “He is mostly concerned with illegal gambling... but you know how it is, there is always an official story that they tell you. Did you like having to obey? Tell me.”

 

The sudden switch in the conversation threw Ray, who was still repeating Dean’s name inside of his head with a disbelieving ring. Images rose from the ether at O’s demand, unbidden. Ray, kneeling on the floor, looking up at Fraser who was standing at parade rest… the silent strength in Fraser’s movements and in his voice… the feeling of belonging to Fraser… it had been intoxicating.        

 

“I—“ Ray’s mouth was dry and he wasn’t even seeing O’s expectant face, he was looking back through a tunnel, watching Fraser prepare him, like some precious possession he had to take care of and Ray just took it, opened up to Fraser’s fingers and relinquished any semblance of control.

“You are still so very responsive to these kinds of treatments…” O mused, almost fondly, and Ray only now realized that he must have spoken aloud. Heat stole up his face, but Ray ignored it.

“What else can you tell me?” He sounded hoarse and Ray resisted the urge to clear his throat.

“Detective, I think you should first clean up your own playground before you want to make a mess in mine.”

Ray ground his teeth together and swallowed a comeback about blowing O’s playground clear out of the water given half the chance.

 

 

“Do you think he was telling the truth?” Ray asked that evening, browsing through Dean Monroe’s personnel file.

Fraser bit his lip before he answered. “I don’t see what he would gain by lying to us. Especially by implicating a specific officer. Do you know anything about Detective Monroe?”

 

Ray shrugged and leaned back against the couch cushions. “Yeah, mostly hearsay, though. I mean I know him, we talk now and again, but I don’t really know the guy. I never heard he was dirty. But he worked vice for a long time, his connections are almost as wide-spread as the mob’s… or so I heard.”

“Do you think he’s capable of such duplicity?”

“Hell if I know… I would’ve staked my life on Sam Franklin and look how that turned out.”

“He was your senior officer. You trusted him,” Fraser said, gently touching Ray’s shoulder.

“Fat lot of good that did. Maybe it should’ve taught me not to be so damn trusting?”

“Let’s follow O’s tip. It’s better to be safe than sorry.”

 

It had been two days and their careful observation of Monroe had told them nothing—rather, it looked as if he was one of the good guys after all. That also explained Ray’s mood as he stormed straight to O’s cell.

“Your bogus tip lost us two days,” Ray snarled.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” O mournfully shook his head. “I had thought the collar would teach you to listen to what people told you to do.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ray would not think of the hot flush as Fraser had ordered him to stand still and spread his legs. He would not.

“Did I tell you that Detective Monroe was dealing drugs?”

Ray opened his mouth to reply, but stopped short. O smiled with satisfaction.

“I did not. I said you should talk to him. Tell me, Ray, did you even say one word to him?”

Anger tore through Ray’s throat, rendering his reply unintelligible.   

 

He wasted no time finding Dean Monroe. He accosted him just as he was coming back into the bullpen.

“Dean, do you have a second?”

“Sure, Ray.” Dean followed him into an empty corner of the break-room. “What’s up?”

“What do you know about Octane?”

The color drained from Dean’s face. “Who told you I was working on this?”

Ray was almost startled by Dean’s fervent reaction. 

 

“Ray, this is buried so deep literally no one knows about this. I need to know who ratted me out.”

“Relax. It was an inside source. I don’t think your operation is jeopardized. I don’t even know anything—just that I should talk to you if I want to know about the route this shit takes.”

“Let’s go somewhere a little more private.”

 

Fraser waited until Ray had finished re-telling his conversation with Dean Monroe. He flicked a knuckle over his eyebrow before he answered. “O was right then? Someone inside of the police department is involved?”

Ray sighed deeply and slumped onto the couch next to Fraser. “Looks like it. Dean said he heard a few things working undercover. Drugs aren’t his business, but when it looked like one of their own was leaking information he got word back to his superior. And it makes sense, right? All the big drug busts and no one was ever caught—the labs always cleaned out before the police arrived? That smells of an inside job.

 

Fraser nodded thoughtfully. “It does sound as if they had been warned. And if that is the case than someone must have traded inside knowledge.”

“That’s what I think... I just don’t know how we’re supposed to get to the bottom of this now if Dean’s been investigating this thing for months.”

Fraser pulled at his collar and Ray noticed and made a face. “Please, don’t say it.”

 

“Well, Ray, he has been right so far. And as you said no one was supposed to know about Dean’s involvement. It leads to the question—”

“—what else does O know that we don’t. Right. I was afraid you were gonna say that.”

 

Ray plonked himself on the chair in front of O’s cell with an air of defeat. O chuckled. “I see you have finally understood the merit of paying attention to what people are telling you.”

Ray bit down on the reply that rose to his lips. “So what am I supposed to do with that now, huh? Anything else you’d like to share with the class?”

O’s laughter was like an autumn breeze, rustling the leaves on the trees and stirring the grass. “I always enjoy your impatience, Ray. But I am sure you remember how much I delight in your attitude.”

 

Ray’s pulse quickened at the reminder and he pressed his fingernails tightly into the flesh of his fist. “I don’t have to stand here and listen to you wax about your dirty fantasy world if you don’t have anything useful to say,” Ray spat.

 

O considered Ray with a pitying look. “Have you not understood yet that not everything is about what you want or demand? Someday you will find yourself stripped of all power and there will be nothing else for you to do but to succumb. I am certain it will be a revelation for you,” O mused.

Ray stared at O, willing the flood of memories back behind their gate. “I’m going now,” he informed O.

“I will tell you what you want to know if you do something for me.”

 

Ray halted in his tracks and closed his eyes for a second. Fuck. He had known that O would not be satisfied with the little collar-play. “Fine. What is it this time?”

 

O smiled, a dangerous gleam flashed behind his glasses. “Just pay this location a little visit. And bring the Constable with you. I’m sure the _mechanics_ will be quite clear to you once you get there.”

Confused, Ray wondered what O’s emphasis was supposed to mean. In the end, he shrugged it off. Wasn’t as if it would do him any good anyway.       

 

 

~*~

 

Ray couldn't quite suppress the twinge of fear as he pulled the rusty door of the warehouse aside. He blinked into the gloomy half-light, almost expecting to be ambushed. It wasn’t as if gang-raping someone wasn’t on the menu for O.

 

“Are you sure this is the right address?” Fraser asked, looking around the empty warehouse.

Ray nodded. It didn’t make any sense, though. The instructions on the note said to come to this warehouse and O had blabbed something about relinquishing control and Ray didn’t see how that was supposed to fit the scenario. Maybe—

 

“There.” Fraser had advanced farther into the building and pointed to a white sheet, covering something the average size of a suitcase. Ray followed and came to stand beside him just as Fraser flung the blanket aside.

 

Ray gaped. Gleaming chrome and shining metal was molded together, offering one protruding arm to which—

“Is that a dildo?” Ray asked, slightly incredulous. This was a damn fucking machine.

 

The dildo was sleek and black. And of impressive size. Ray swallowed a little nervously at the girth of the thing. Fraser reached out and took hold of a small packaged wrapped in white paper. Ray only now noticed that it was addressed “To the Constable”. When the wrapping came off, Ray realized that it was a remote control.

 

“I, ah, better close the door,” Fraser murmured. Ray nodded mutely. There was a control panel fixed to the wall and Ray fumbled with the switches for a moment until he came across one that turned on the feeble ceiling lighting.

 

The machine was oddly imposing. Ray’s fingers glided gently over the pistons and the wide base of the dildo. Arousal mixed with his fear, a residue of O’s conditioning. His hole clenched in anticipation and Ray’s mouth felt dry as he cast about for something to use as slick.

 

There was a nondescript pot standing right behind the machine. Someone had had the audacity of tying a red bow around the small plastic container. Ray opened it. Lube. Figured.

 

Fraser’s arms were warm as he wrapped Ray in an embrace from behind.

“Are you sure about this?”

Ray laughed. “No... but we’ll do it anyway.”

He felt hair tickling his throat as Fraser nodded. Slowly, Fraser undressed him, opening buttons and pulling his shirt over his head. Ray closed his eyes and tried to relax.

 

“Ahh...” Ray threw his head back, leaning it on Fraser’s shoulder, as warm wet fingers breached him. He widened his stance, spreading his legs further and Fraser pressed another finger in.

Ray whimpered softly and moved back against the fingers. Fraser spread his fingers and took his time fingering him open.

“I think you’re ready,” Fraser murmured.

 

Another surge of anxiety leaped through him, but he nodded anyway and stepped forward when Fraser pulled his fingers back. Feeling a little silly, Ray stepped in front of the machine. He swallowed as he knelt down, positioning himself. The mat on which the machine rested was soft and Ray felt it dip beneath his knees. He placed his feet against the footrests to the left and right at the bottom of the machine.

 

He bit his lip and pushed back, pressing the tip of the dildo against his hole. The contraption had exactly the right height and Ray tried not to blush at the thought that someone had arranged this specifically for him.

 

“What now?” Ray rasped.

“I think this is what the remote is for. There are no instructions written on it so I’ll simply start with the one labeled as number 1, is that alright?”

Ray nodded and tried not to tense.

 

The hum of the engine was a gentle whirring behind him. When Fraser pressed the button, something cold snapped shut around his feet, shackling him to the machine. Before he could so much as complain ‘not cool’ the dildo nudged at him, pressing steadily in. And Ray tried to adjust, tried to let it in, but the machine didn’t care either way. The dildo was going in whether Ray’s body was ready for it or not.

 

Ray gasped as the toy breached him further. Fuck, this was huge.

It went in deeply, deeper than anything Ray remembered. The machine moved smoothly and unhesitatingly and Ray was hardly able to catch his breath before the whole thing was inside of him.

 

Before he had time to adapt to the intrusion, the mechanical arm pulled back again. The clicking and whirring of the engine made it impossible to forget just what Ray was allowing to fuck him.

The rhythm was steady and unfaltering and Ray’s cock was hard and hot as the machine fucked into him again and again.

 

“Fraser...” Ray moaned.

“I’m right here, Ray.” Fraser’s voice was rough and deep.

“I need more—god—” The machine picked up speed when Fraser pushed the second button.

“Ah...” Ray spread his legs wider as the dildo plunged into him again.

 

Without prompting, Fraser pressed the third button. The damn dildo started vibrating and Ray pushed back with his hips, trying to take more, offering his ass—and it wasn’t enough—

“Faster... God, please... Make it fuck me harder...” Ray rasped.

 

Fraser’s breathing was loud and unsteady when he pushed yet another button. Ray cried out and braced himself further on his hands agains the pounding he was taking.

 

Ray opened his mouth, trying to get more air, and the machine moved relentlessly; never slowing down, never gentling its movements and Ray was begging for it when his orgasm hit him.

 

And still the machine didn’t stop. Ray was panting for air and the machine was still fucking him mercilessly.

“Fraser... stop it...” he moaned.

“There’s—Ray there’s no OFF-switch.”

Ray moaned helplessly. “D-do something... gonna be... ah... gonna be sore...”

 

Fraser pushed the next button and Ray’s moan dropped an octave or two into a guttural groan.

“What—what did I do?” Fraser asked breathlessly.

“It’s...” Ray licked his dry lips. “...damn thing is rotating... oh god... hitting exactly the right spot...”

 

Unconsciously, Ray pushed back against the dildo, taking the machine as deep as he could.

“Ray...” Fraser’s voice cracked.

But Ray didn’t hear him. The machine continued its rubbing motions against his prostate and he felt his cock getting hard again.

 

It was beyond anything Ray had ever experienced. This was different from the drug because he felt that his body was drained and over-sensitized, but the machine just didn’t care, it went on in the same unfaltering rhythm and Ray could do nothing but take it.

 

Fraser produced a desperate moan and Ray willed his eyes to focus, to see Fraser pressing the heel of his hand hard against his own groin to stop the ache.

Fraser was watching him through heavy-lidded eyes, the gaze dark and impossibly intense. Ray knew that he had to present a sight; mouth open and panting while he took everything the machine had to give.

 

He saw Fraser’s throat work and then Fraser’s thumb moved to the next button and pushed.

Ray keened as the vibrations became much more intense. The dildo was rocking into him, a steady unvarying motion and the orgasm was almost dragged for him. Ray felt his toes curl and bared his throat, helplessly watching the come pool beneath him.

 

His lips were moving but no sensible word were coming out. A guttural moan was wrenched from his throat as the dildo slowed down a little, taking up short stabbing motions. Fraser must have pressed another button.

 

His nerves were begin to feel frazzled and rough around the edges, but still the machine went on relentlessly.

 

“Ray... Ray.... please...” Fraser’s voice was like gravel under a midnight sun.

“Yeah... come—come here,” Ray babbled, no idea what words his mouth was forming, but Fraser closer was good--was very good and Fraser dropped to his knees in front of Ray with a finality that would have made Ray’s knees hurt in sympathy had Ray had enough brain cells left to feel his knees.

 

Ray’s vision went tunnel-like. Fraser’s cock velvety and leaking in front of him and the merciless grinding of the machine behind him and Ray gave himself up.

He felt Fraser’s hand in his hair, steadying his face, felt the erratic movement of Fraser shoving his cock in Ray’s mouth and the steady thrusting of the machine inside of him.

 

Suddenly, warmth flooded his mouth, trickling down the corner of his lips and Fraser’s big hand wrapped around Ray’s cock and curled to a tight fis and Ray whimpered around Fraser’s slowly softening cock as another orgasm was forced out of him.

 

Fraser’s chest was rising and falling rapidly.

“Only... Only one more button left,” he panted and Ray thought he nodded, but maybe that was only in his imagination. He felt like floating.

 

The machine went slower, opening him up almost gently and Ray made a soft noise in his throat, half pitiful and half grateful. An almost disappointed moan left his lips when the dildo retracted and Ray felt the sudden loss inside of him.

 

He only noticed that the feet shackles must have come off when Fraser pulled him into a half lying position on the mat, arranging him in a more comfortable sprawl.

 

Ray mumbled something, but he couldn’t even tell himself what he was trying to say. He remembered Fraser’s lips warm on his cheeks and lips.

 

Ray came to with a start. The first wash of panic was followed by an almost mind-numbing tiredness of his whole body—not to mention the soreness.

“What happened?” Ray muttered, glancing around.

 

“You’re awake.” Fraser’s head peeked into the bedroom. “How are you feeling?”

“Fucked.” Ray grinned crookedly and something in Fraser’s stance relaxed. “Did I pass out?”

“You could say that. I dressed you and brought you back home. Are you hurting?”

 

Ray thought about that. He was definitely uncomfortably sore, but it wasn’t really painful.

“My ass might need a few days.” Ray felt like laughing. Yeah, it had been weird and there was something humiliating about getting fucked by a machine - and getting fucked but good - but it had been spectacular so who was Ray trying to fool?

“How long did I sleep?”

 

Fraser didn’t even need to look at his watch. “It’s almost half past 10.”

Ray’s eyes grew wide. “Shit! I was supposed to be at the station--”

“Relax, Ray. I took the liberty of informing the Lieutenant that we will be coming in at noon before seeing O.”

Ray fell back into the cushions with a relieved sigh. “Thanks, Frase.”

“My pleasure, Ray.” And the man had the innocence to blush.

“C’me here,” Ray murmured, pulling him onto the bed and folding him into an embrace. “Thanks, for watching out for me,” Ray said into the soft skin of Fraser’s throat.

“Always,” Fraser replied solemnly.

 

~*~

 

The corridor seemed to be getting shorter every time Ray entered the row of cells.

Ray pointedly didn’t look at O’s cell while he scraped the chair over the cold concrete.

“I want some names. I want to know who leaks the information and how far up our chain of command this goes,” Ray counted the things off, trying to cover his embarrassment over sitting down on the chair very, very gingerly.

 

When nothing came in response, Ray looked at O and found the bald man smirking at him.

“I see,” he murmured with a secretive smile. “Did it take good care of you then?”

Ray blushed despite his best intentions not to. “Wasn’t it liberating to give up on your own desires?”

If Ray closed his eyes he could still feel the mean efficiency with which the machine fucked him; again and again in the same steady motion. Harder than any man could. Unfaltering in a way that wasn’t humanly possible. Merciless to his cries or his body’s capacity.

 

“You’re just sick. Did you wank to the idea—no, don’t tell me. I don’t wanna know.”

O’s lips twitched. “Ah, are you embarrassed that it was a machine that gave it to you so hard you will be able to feel it for days? Was it degrading to allow a machine to take you? To need it so badly that you would’ve begged it for it, had it been of any use to you.”

Ray garbled something that might have been a curse or a stammered attempt at defending himself.

“Did you beg the Constable for the machine to let you come?”

 

“No, I didn’t,” Ray lied. “We did what you wanted us to, now it’s time to hold up your part of the deal. Who’s the dirty cop that trades the time and date of the raids?”

“You’re a liar, Ray,” O said fondly. “Did you enjoy it so much? Was that the reason it took the Constable so long to figure out that the last button would turn it off?”

Ray’s mouth dropped open. “How do you know that?”

 

“My dear Ray, there are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy,” O replied cryptically, still with that damn infuriating smile. Ray wanted to break his face.

He couldn’t think about the fact that they had apparently been watched in that warehouse. It was just too embarrassing. The earth wasn’t deep enough to swallow his mortification at that idea.

“You did, however, fulfill your part of the contract so I will do my share. Why don’t you check the notice board at the civic center on Jackson Boulevard? I’m sure you’ll find someone looking for something white.”

 

Ray hadn’t stopped grumbling since they had gotten into the GTO. He was still muttering about wild goose chases and following white rabbits when he pulled into the parking lot at the community center.

“Why does this bother you so much, Ray?” Fraser asked curiously.

“C’mon, this isn’t real, alright? What kind of self-respecting perp uses the wanted page of an honest to God community center for communication?”

“Well, in point of fact, Ray,” Fraser started, flicking his thumb over his eyebrow, “the method is quite an old one—very efficient, too. They often used the wanted pages in the local papers to communicate. It featured widely in the Sherlock Holmes stories at the turn of the century.”

 

Ray stared at him as if Fraser had lost a few cups in his cupboard. “Frase, that’s my point. It’s like something out of a book. Stuff like that doesn’t happen in real life. And can I just remind you that we are talking about the turn of the _last_ century? D’you think the drug lords of the 21 st century are big fans of old detective stories?” he asked sarcastically.

 

“There is no need for your mockery. I assure you quite a few crimes and their conduct have been inspired by products of popular culture.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “If you say so, Sherlock.”

 

They stopped in front of the notice board. Ray surveyed the posted announcements. A concert was scheduled for next Tuesday and—hey, they were rallying support for a community clean-up and Ray had so been looking forward to spending his free weekend picking up trash. Someone had lost a cat, another one had a couple of rodents too many...

“There,” Fraser pointed out an inconspicuous piece of paper.

“Search: white , size 14. On the ... area,” he read aloud. “So we only need to find out what police assignment will take place on the evening of the ....”

 

“Shit,” Ray exclaimed suddenly. “Fraser, that’s the night they’ll raid the _Skydeep_ —remember, that gay club? Johnson told us about having to kick his plans for the poker game on Friday night.”

“You’re right. Chances are, then, that our fellow officers won’t find any incriminating evidence—unless...” Fraser contemplated the note thoughtfully.

 

“Spit it out. Unless what?”

“I was just considering the possibility that the note has not yet been read. I think it would be in their favour to remove the note after the information has been passed on. The person for whom this message is meant will most likely remove it after it has been read.”

Ray’s face brightened. “Brilliant. We can simply take the message down and they won’t know what hit them,” he crowed.

  

“I think we should leave it.”

“What?” Ray stared at Fraser. “Why?”

“Think about it. If we take it down, whoever left this message will know that someone must have figured it out. And even if the raid is successful we still won’t know who has been leaking the information. I suggest to leave everything as it is and to let the raid proceed according to plan. If we monitor this area we should be able to ascertain for whom this message was meant and in the long run also who left it there.”

 

“Good thinking,” Ray conceded.

“Thank you.”

 

Ray loved video stakeouts. Much more comfortable than sitting in a car watching an alley. The woman in charge at the community center had been told some cover story as to why they had to monitor her hallway – they didn’t want her to know too much about this drug business – and it had taken next to no time to have the IT guys install a small camera and hook that up to a video feed.

 

Ray was slurping his sixth cup of coffee and it was already dark out when the hallway began to fill with people.

“That would be the lecture on personal safety precautions,” Fraser murmured.

“Hey!” Ray came out of his sprawl and squinted at the screen. “Isn’t that—”

 

Hidden in the throng of people, an unremarkably dressed man approached the notice board and scanned the messages.

“Gotcha!” Ray breathed as the man reached out to take the message concerning the _Skydeep_ from the wall.

 

Fraser hit a couple of keys and zoomed in on the picture, pulling up an enlarged version of the man’s face.

“That’s Marcello Porcelli,” Ray stated with a frown on his face.

“Is he familiar to you?” Fraser asked, looking from the picture to Ray.

“Yeah, he’s a small-timer. Just your regular jackass. He did some time for various cases of theft and assault, but he was always ever the go-between. He was never the one in charge and he never pulled the strings on anything.”

 

“Do you know for whom he works?”

Ray shook his head. “Not really, it used to change all the time. Last I heard it was for Donald ‘The Gut’ Brannegan, but he’s not into drugs... at least he didn’t used to be.”

“The Gut? Am I assuming correctly that this moniker does not refer to the man’s constitution?”

Ray grinned wryly. “You are. Should you meet him just don’t ask him to demonstrate what the claw attached to his index finger can do, ‘kay?”   

 

“It would be prudent, then, to find out to whom he is reporting,” Fraser concluded.

“Yeah... I’m just thinking that we might blow our cover if Porcelli notices something amiss and then we’ll never find out who supplied him with the information.”

“I would suggest we keep up our surveillance until we know the police source and then we can try to pick up Mr. Porcelli’s trail.”

“Good idea.”

 

Patience had never been Ray’s strong suit and waiting for the next raid to come along was more time than he was willing to afford. So he met up with Dean again and discussed laying a false trail. A date not too close to the last one, but sooner than the next operation would have taken place. Dean promised to set everything up and Ray went back to his video monitor.

 

Two days passed, before Dean was able to set everything in motion and it took another day before something happened at the community center. Ray was almost ready to fall asleep with boredom and Fraser was still going on about some game that required people to sit still for days on end—something that even seemed to bore the wolf—when a petite woman approached the notice board.

 

She wasn’t the first over the course of the last few days that had caused a false alarm and triggered Ray’s spike of adrenaline in his blood.

 

Fraser fell silent as they watched her pin a message to the notice board.

“Let’s go, Dief.”

Fraser and the wolf left the van to look at the new message. Ray sat in front of the monitor, almost holding his breath with anticipation, when Fraser finally turned around to face the camera and nodded once.

They had found the mole.

 

The computer identified the woman on the video as Detective Diane Morgan. Ray pulled her file and poured over her cases.

“Quite the record she’s got there. One of the rising stars if you consider her work— but always a little on the side of being unremarkable, no idea if that was part of her plan or part of what made her go for the dirty money. She has next to no undercover experience, but she worked in narcotics for quite some time.”

 

“Ray,” Fraser said calmly, “sometimes there is no reason for people to turn to crime. It might have been as simple as greed or a wrong decision at a time. You won’t find a reason for her betrayal.”

With a sigh, Ray pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes in frustration. “I know, I know... now that we know who the police contact is we’d better see what Porcelli is up to.”

 

 

“Nothing, nothing, and more nothing,” Ray flung his case notes around the living room in frustration.

“Ray,” Fraser admonished.

“The guy goes to work—”

“Ray—”

“He comes home and he watches TV the whole damn day long.”

“Ray—”

“He has drinks with losers like him and he picks up a prostitute every odd day, so what?”

“RAY!”

“WHAT?” Ray was breathing heavily, the annoyance clear on his face.

“I’m sure we will find the information that we have been looking for—”

“How, huh? And more importantly: when? You think he might be up to something in this millennium or do we have to wait for the next?”

 

Fraser brushed a knuckle over his eyebrow and tugged at his collar.

“Admittedly, we haven’t been very successful so far—”

“Or not at all. Arghhh—” Ray paced from the couch to the turtle tank and back. “I can’t sit around doing nothing. We’ve been doing nothing but sit around watching a damn notice board. I need to get my hands on something—I’m not made for watching until my eyes glaze over, okay?”

A smile tugged at the corner of Fraser’s mouth. “Yes, I have noticed that... if you are that impatient we could talk to O again...” he offered slowly.

 

Ray was caught between vehemently shaking his head and agreeing that _anything_ was better than sitting around. Slowly, the fight left him and Ray hung his head. “Okay, let’s go talk to the pervert.”

 

This was beginning to feel way too normal, walking through the security check to visit O.

“Ah, Detective,” O greeted him with a knowing smile. “Are you ready to continue your education?”

“Haha—very funny,” Ray snapped at him. “I want some more information. Because I’m pretty sure we’ll figure this out without your input, but I’m sick of watching and doing nothing and I’d stake my life that you have the damn information I’m looking for.”

“You might be correct,” O didn’t even sound pleased, it sounded God-given that O was a step ahead of them and Ray decided to resign himself to his fate.

 

“What does Porcelli have to do with all of this?”

“Ah, yes, you still haven’t figured it out?”

Ray bit down on a curse. He hated rhetorical questions. “Yeah, alright, alright. You’ve rubbed it in enough, okay? What do you want in exchange?”

 

O looked at Ray over the rim of his glasses. “Don’t you see that all you have to do is watch a little more closely?”

“I’M SICK OF WATCHING!” Ray shouted.

O’s smile was challenging. “Maybe you just haven’t found the right incentive... I’ll give you another task. Something will have arrived in the mail for you today. The instructions should be clear enough. I’d be happy to explain it in detail should you be... uncertain... of how to proceed.”

“Yeah, right,” Ray muttered. “It’s been real.” Ray waved over his shoulder as he left the cellblock.

 

There was indeed a package waiting for him when Ray drove by his apartment after his little chat with O. It was heavier than he had expected. Taking a deep breath, Ray opened it. It was a laptop and a small camera. He plugged it in and booted it up. A rather pornographic picture of Fraser greeted him and Ray almost closed the laptop again on reflex. How... of course. It was probably a picture from a year back. Fraser had spoken very matter-of-factly about his captivity at O’s lair.

 

Once the laptop had finished booting, instructions appeared on the screen. Ray’s eyes widened as he took them in.

He felt breathless as he carried the camera into their bedroom and set it up. He checked the angle and made sure that he could see everything... well, everything of importance. His pulse sped up at the thought of what he was going to do. He pushed the camera a little farther back. Fraser wouldn’t notice it. Not if he wasn’t looking for it.

 

Ray took a deep breath and pushed the laptop underneath his arm. It shouldn’t be long before Fraser came home.  

 

 

~*~

 

It should feel wrong, watching Fraser like that. There was a fierce voyeuristic pleasure in watching him move about without knowing that Ray was watching though that Ray couldn’t shake off.

 

Briefly, Fraser walked into the bedroom to hang up his tunic. His back was to the camera, but the way he suddenly froze mid-movement told Ray exactly when Fraser noticed the objects lying on the bed.

Fraser glanced around before he stepped to the bed and picked up the dildo with a questioning look. Ray smiled. Fraser’s hand closed around the bottle of lube and Ray saw him say something, probably calling his name.

 

Fraser left the bedroom, vanishing from Ray’s sight. He came back two minutes later, still mostly dressed and he stopped again in front of the bed with a puzzled frown at the sex toys. Ray bit his lip and fished his cell phone out of his pocket.

Fraser’s attention was diverted from the sleek black dildo and he strode out of the room.

A moment later, Ray heard his voice.

“Hello, Constable Benton Fraser speaking.”

“Fraser, I already told you that ‘hello’ is enough.”

“Ray!” Fraser’s voice was a mixture between happiness and relief. “Where are you? I was expecting to find you at home.”

 

“Something came up... did you find the toys I set out for you?”

There was a split-second of silence. “I—yes, I did. Ray, what is this all about?”

Fraser appeared back in the bedroom and he sat down on the bed.

 

“Everything is fine, Frase.”

Ray could visibly see Fraser relax. “Can you indulge me in this?” Ray asked softly and he saw Fraser nod before he even said anything. “Yes, Ray.”

“Get undressed,” Ray murmured.

 

Fraser hit the speaker button on the phone and stood up. The Henley went first, but Fraser wasted no time unbuttoning his jodhpurs. He bent down to get his boots off and Ray appreciated the perky ass visible underneath the stretched fabric.

“I’d like to press up behind you,” Ray drawled and Fraser’s grip on his shoelaces faltered for a second.

 

“Loose the boxer shorts,” Ray said, enjoying the show Fraser was unwittingly putting on for him. Obediently, Fraser pushed them down; kneeling naked on the bed and Ray’s mouth watered as he watched Fraser’s cock harden.

   

“Touch yourself,” he rasped. “Slowly,” he admonished when Fraser curled his hand tightly around his cock and began jerking himself off. Immediately, Fraser’s hand stilled. Ray saw the rise and fall of Fraser’s chest as he took a deep breath. Fraser’s tongue was pink between his lips and his hand moved achingly slow over his cock.

 

“God, Frase...” Ray whispered and was answered by a groan from the other man. “Lie back and spread your legs.”

“Ray...” Fraser did as he was told, blushing with embarrassment high on his cheeks. “I wish you could touch me,” he murmured.

“I bet you’re already leaking...” Ray could see the shiny head of Fraser’s cock push smoothly into his fist, but seeing it wasn’t as good as hearing Fraser whimper in agreement.

“Stop jerking yourself off. Move your thumb over the tip, get it wet,” Ray said hoarsely.

 

The blush moved all the way to Fraser’s chest, but he complied. The bottom lip caught enticingly between his teeth, stifling the needy sob at the way too gentle touch.

“You’re so good,” Ray crooned.

“...please...” Fraser gasped.

“Suck your thumb into your mouth, get it really slick, and then put it back.”

 

Fraser’s breathing came faster and his hip pushed upwards erratically, as if he couldn’t help himself.

“Imagine it’s my tongue,” Ray said softly. “I’d love to taste you. You’re always so hard to fit into my mouth, but I love it.”

“Ray...” Fraser panted. “I need more... please...”

 

Fraser’s thigh muscles bunched as he tried to push his cock against his palm, but he was so, so good, only teasing the crown with his spit-slick thumb.

 

“Take the bottle of slick. Coat two fingers—think you can take two? I bet you need them... too greedy to go for just one, right?”

“Yes—ah—” Fraser didn’t need more encouragement. He reached behind him and pressed two fingers, shining with lube, against his entrance.

 

Ray stared at the screen, watching Fraser’s thick fingers vanish inside of him.

Fraser made a hungry sound and pressed down against the intrusion.

Breathing hard, Ray put the phone on the table and hit the key for the speaker. He fumbled a little with his fly, but the angry pulsating of his cock receded a little once he got it open. He teased himself, stroking firmly over the cotton of his briefs.

 

“Pull your fingers out,” Ray rasped. With a disappointed mewling sound, Fraser withdrew his hands.

“It’s good—I got you... put more lube on your fingers...”

 

Fraser’s fingers came back glistening and Ray watched another bead of precome drib down Fraser’s erection.

“Take three,” Ray ordered and Fraser didn’t even hesitate, just pushed with three fingers and bore down on the pressure until the slipped inside. From this angle, it looked like much more than Ray knew it was. Fraser had big hands, but he could take more than three of his own fingers. Ray knew that for a fact.

 

“God... you’re so good, Frase... so good...” Ray snapped his hips up, pressing his erection firmly against the palm of his hand, again and again.

Ray’s heart was racing he was so turned on. He already knew what he was going to ask of Fraser before he even found the words.

 

“Keep your fingers inside,” Ray murmured, listening to Fraser’s harsh breathing and his constant moaning. “Grab the dildo.”

Fraser fumbled, the eyes half closed, and his hair was beginning to curl slightly.

“Put it in your mouth,” Ray said breathlessly.

 

“Ray...” Fraser groaned pitifully. Embarrassment flushed over his cheekbones anew, but his fingers never faltered, and his cock looked painfully hard.

“Do it—get it nice and wet, no extra lube.” The look of shameful arousal on Fraser’s face took Ray’s breath away. He shoved his pants and his underwear down, careful not to get too much friction for himself. He wanted to make this last.

 

The cheeks a dark red, Fraser put the tip of the dildo against his lips and gave it an experimental lick. It was wide, not impossibly so or even much bigger than Ray himself, but big enough that Fraser’s lips had to stretch to accommodate it.

 

The moan around the toy was so heartfelt that Ray knew Fraser was getting off on this even if he hadn’t been able to watch him, see how the dildo went deeper, how Fraser needed to work on relaxing his jaw to take more of it in.

“Jesus.... Frase... look at you...” Ray said, awed. “You’re taking it like you were born to do it. Do you want it inside of you?”

In answer, Fraser spread his legs and pushed the dildo still deeper into his mouth.

“Okay...” Ray gasped softly. “Okay... go for it...”

Fraser pulled the toy out, his lips wet and slightly swollen and Ray had to grip the base of his own erection tightly to keep from thrusting against—anything, anything at all. The image of just shoving his cock into Fraser’s waiting mouth was almost too much of a visual aid.

 

Fraser positioned the dildo and pushed.

“Take more,” Ray whispered and Fraser spread his legs further and offered his ass to the toy. Ray watched with avid fascination as the slick black dildo got eaten up by Fraser’s body.

 

“Ray—Ray—oh, I—” Fraser gasped, pushing it the last inch in.

“Easy...” Ray’s voice was almost gone. Too turned on to really care about the rasp in it. “Go slow... pull it all the way out and push it back in.”

 

He could almost feel the slide as he watched Fraser’s body release the toy only reluctantly.

“Keep going slow...” Ray matched his own strokes with the agonizingly slow drag of the dildo. Fraser’s cock jerked gently against his stomach, painting Fraser’s skin with precome.

 

Fraser was biting his lips, turning them into an angry red.

“It’s okay...” Ray soothed him. “Take what you need.”

With a sob, Fraser pushed the toy in harder and pressed back. He didn’t pull it out all the way, instead he only jerked it out a few inches before ramming it back in, rubbing it against his prostate, but his free hand was curled tightly into the sheets, carefully not touching his cock.

 

Gasping for air, Fraser pushed his head back, gulping in air open-mouthed. His toes curled, anchoring themselves on the sheet and Ray was so close himself it was borderline painful.

 

“Touch yourself,” he pressed out and Fraser’s hand shook slightly as he curled it into a fist around his cock. With a needy whimper, Fraser pushed up into the circle of his hand—only to meet the dildo on the way down.

Fraser fucked himself harder—less gentle than Ray would have been with him and Ray saw him quake with his approaching climax.

“Ray—” Fraser shouted, shooting all over his chest, leaving milky stripes over the sheet and himself.

 

“...Frase...” Ray moaned, pressing his eyes closed as he fucked his own hand. “Fuck,” he groaned as he followed Fraser into oblivion.

 

Unfocused, Ray watched as Fraser continued to fuck himself with the dildo in lazy strokes, moaning softly. His cock jerked again and with a stuttering sigh, Fraser finally pulled the toy out.

He had never looked better.

“You can see me,” Fraser stated with a small smile without even opening his eyes.

“Yeah,” Ray croaked.

“Come home,” Fraser murmured.

And Ray did just that.

 

 

 ~*~

 

Ray took his customary seat in front of O’s cell early the next morning.

“Did you have an entertaining evening, Detective?” O asked nonchalantly.

“You could say that,” Ray agreed.

“Was it very hard for you to just watch?”

 

It had been hard... and in a way Ray would’ve preferred to be able to touch Fraser himself, but... it had been undeniably hot.

“Not as difficult as I had imagined,” Ray said quietly and O smirked.

“Isn’t it satisfying to watch something play out without making your own hands dirty?” O asked and Ray looked up sharply. That was an analogy if he ever heard one.

“So, you set this all up?” Ray asked, watching O’s reaction closely.

O shook his head with a pleased smile. “Please, Ray, do you think I could corrupt an honest cop or set up a drug lab if people were not perfectly willing to do that all on their own? Wasn’t the Constable more than willing to fuck himself because he wanted to? Although I’m not saying that you didn’t reap the benefits of his own inclination,” O said smugly.

 

Ray went through all the ideas he had had. “But that’s why you were always a step ahead of us. In some way, you made this happen. And don’t get me wrong—I will find out how sooner or later, you better believe me.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it. But until then I think we might as well be of mutual assistance.”

“Right,” Ray said sarcastically. “So do enlighten me, oracle, what’s Porcelli hiding?”

 O smiled. “Have you never heard that the most successful disguise is achieved by hiding in plain sight?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

O’s smile widened.

“You were so convinced that he was only fooling everyone by keeping a legitimate day-job. You were only waiting for him to disclose his real work. Have you never considered that his real work might actually be the source you are looking for?”

Ray stared at him. A second later, he sprang up and ran through the corridor towards the exit. He fumbled for his phone as soon as he made it out of the station.

 

“Fraser?”

“Hello, Ray, I take it your talk with O was successful?”

There were murmurs of tourists in the background and he could vaguely make out Turnbull’s voice.

“It’s the damn pharma company Porcelli works for. It’s a front or someone there mixes up the Octane in his spare time.”

“That’s good work, Ray.”

“Thank you. I let IA know about the whole affair and we’ll probably take the lab down later. Are you up for that?”

“I would not want to miss it. I’ll see you later then.”

“Yeah, later.”

 

 

A few days later, Ray was sitting next to Fraser on the couch while Dief was busy devouring the last piece of pizza.

“That whole thing really created some waves,” Ray said, washing the rest of his pizza down with a gulp of beer. “Diane Morgan tried to make a deal, so she gave them a few more names. The thing went up a couple more notches on the pyramid.”

 

“That was to be expected. What did they learn from the lab assistant, the one who ran the drug laboratory?”

 “He’s got AIDS and this was his... I dunno... either it was some form of revenge or it was his escape from it all. I’m not sure what his attorney is going to plead—Porcelli will get off lightly... again.”

“You don’t sound very happy, Ray. Aren’t you glad we found the laboratory in the end?”

 

“ _A_ laboratory, Fraser. We found _A_ lab. There are lots of others exactly like that out there. And I’m still not sure if this whole thing wasn’t merely for O’s entertainment, you know, that he set the whole thing up just to watch us scurry around like some rats in his labyrinth?”

“You think none of this was real?”

 

“Oh, sure it was real. I’m just saying that whether we busted this one lab or not will not make one bit of difference in the grand scheme. I’m sure O knows who the guys pulling the strings are—if it’s not him anyway... I just don’t know if he will help us catch them.”

“I suppose there’s always a next time.”

“Yeah... there’s always a next time,” Ray smiled at Fraser.

 

 

 

To be continued...

 

 

       

 

 


End file.
